


babe, it's cold outside

by triplenegative



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, accidental cock and ball torture, i don't know what to tell you, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplenegative/pseuds/triplenegative
Summary: "Gotta keep it quiet, babe."Babe nodded breathlessly, hyper aware of Bill's thumb rubbing back and forth on his thigh. Bill licked his lips, finally connecting his hand with the tent in Babe's pants. Babe shuddered out a sigh and let his head fall back, closing his eyes.
Relationships: Bill Guarnere/Babe Heffron
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	babe, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> a birthday give for @mockroe on tumblr <3 please do not try to contact me i am going off the grid after this one boys

Babe was starting to get embarrassed at the amount of times he'd woken up with a boner nestled between Roe and Spina. He'd gotten so embarrassed, in fact, that he'd started looking for another foxhole to sleep in, rather than deal with Spina's uncomfortable shifting or Roe's half-interested glances. He'd heard that Compton had moved out of Guarnere's foxhole, and his heart sped up when he approached the crater and saw Bill sitting there alone, shivering under a blanket.

Babe dropped in beside him without hesitation.

"This seat taken?"

Bill laughed, a wobble added to his voice from the way his body shook. He lifted one side of the blanket, not even blinking when Babe nestled in beside him and tucked his head into Guarnere's neck. The chill of the snow on their clothes was quickly replaced by their shared body heat, Guarnere wrapping an arm around Babe's shoulders. Babe's heart fluttered, he wasn't sure what was going on between him and Guarnere - shortly after they'd met Babe found himself on his knees in a broom closet somewhere, Guarnere's hands tangled in his hair and groaning his name.

Maybe he'd had ulterior motives looking for Guarnere's foxhole.

Just as Babe thought it, Guarnere seemed to have the same idea. Beneath the blanket, his hand found Babe's thigh, resting for a moment before giving a gentle squeeze. Babe's breath stuttered and he glanced up, Guarnere was turned toward him to touch his leg and their eyes met. Babe wanted to lean forward and close the gap, but they hadn't really crossed that line, and he wasn't really sure how that would go over.

Guarnere's hand slid slightly further up Babe's leg, coming dangerously close to Babe's family jewels, and Babe glanced down at the outline of Bill's arm. It had been a while, he was already stiffening in his pants and he felt a flush spread over his already pink cheeks. Bill leaned in, their temples pressing together, and Babe could feel his warm breath on his face.

"Gotta keep it quiet, babe."

Babe nodded breathlessly, hyper aware of Bill's thumb rubbing back and forth on his thigh. Bill licked his lips, finally connecting his hand with the tent in Babe's pants. Babe shuddered out a sigh and let his head fall back, closing his eyes.

Bill shifted slightly and moved towards the fly of Babe's pants. He used the arm behind Babe's shoulder to push himself upright, and as he did, his hand slipped in the snow. He fell forward, his weight landing on the heel of his hand, virtually crushing Babe's dick into his pelvis. Babe's whole body jerked, his knee coming up and his back arching as he made a choked noise. Bill startled backwards, severing the contact between them.

"Shit, I'm fuckin' sorry Babe-"

Babe's eyes were wide and his lips were parted, and though his body was tense, there was something about it that didn't seem like it he was bothered - if anything, his dick looked harder. Bill shifted slightly, watching Babe stare at his own dick.

"Babe?"

Babe's voice cracked. "Holy shit."

The cold began to seep through Bill's shirt. He came back to rest on Babe's side. He hesitated.

"... Babe?"

"I-" Babe swallowed, interrupting himself. There was another pause between them.

"I don't think I've ever felt something like that before."

Bill looked at him, searching his burning face.

"Whaddya mean, Babe?" 

Babe was silent, his eyes cast downward. He cleared his throat, not meeting Bill's gaze.

"Do it again," he breathed.

Bill froze.

"What?"

Babe immediately changed demeanor, sitting up straighter and shifting away from Guarnere. 

"I mean- I didn't- I just- I didn't mean-"

Bill put a hand on his chest.

"Babe, cool it." 

Babe looked at him, and they stared at each other in silence for a minute. Bill licked his lips again, and finally he averted his gaze to glance down at the collar of Babe's shirt.

"What did you mean… do it again?"

Babe looked uncomfortable, Bill almost regretted saying it.

"I just…" there was silence between them again. Babe took his turn to break eye contact, staring at the scruff on Guarnere's face. 

Bill evaluated his options, and reached for Babe's thigh again. He was met with no resistance, and he slid his hand up to gently continue fondling Babe's dick. Babe let his eyes fall closed, his body relaxing against Bill's. Their heads came close together again, and Bill leaned in.

"You want me to do it again?"

And with that, he pressed his hand into Babe's dick, slower this time to give Babe a chance to tell him to stop. Instead, Babe's mouth fell open, and he shuddered out another breath. His arm reached out to grab at Guarnere's other sleeve, and his hips rolled against the pressure on his groin. Bill let out a breathy chuckle against Babe's temple.

"You like that?"

Babe silently nodded, biting his lip to keep quiet in the snowy darkness. Bill squeezed, and Babe let out a faint whimper. He eased up on his grip, worried that he'd take it too far, but Babe's hips jerked again and his head fell back against the snow. Bill went for his fly again, wrestling the buttons open, and Babe huffed into his neck as Bill hurriedly shoved his hand into Babe's underwear.

It was rough and quick, it usually was in these conditions, but it had been a while and Babe was clearly worked up. He squeezed one more time and that was enough, Babe made a choked noise into his shoulder and Bill held him through it, though it was partially to sap his body heat. After a few quiet seconds, Babe sat up and reached for Bill's zipper, but Bill shook his head. He'd tried, but urinary tract infections kinda ruined getting off.

It was quiet for a few moments more, and then Babe spoke.

"Uh, wow."

Bill chuckled under his breath.

"Yeah."

Bill wondered if they'd talk about it, but Babe yawned, and Bill figured it'd be another unspoken agreement between them. They stayed like that, huddled together, until Babe's breathing evened out and Bill's eyelids began to droop.

As Bill drifted off, he distantly hoped that Babe would come back tomorrow night.

**Author's Note:**

> George Luz Jr if you're reading this I'm sorry


End file.
